Na Sua Estante
by Mylysd
Summary: Quando tudo acaba, restam apenas os cacos espalhados de seu sentimento. Baseado nos eventos após Broken Sword 4 (spoilers). Oneshot, Songfic. Música da cantora brasileira Pitty.


**_*Essa é minha primeira songfic. Então, eu ainda estou aprendendo a escrever fics desse tipo. xD_**

**_Eu estava ouvindo esta música então pensei que ela descreve muito sobre esses acontecimentos. _**

**_Lembrando, sou shipper de George x Nico, só para constar lol_**

**_Eu não possuo as personagens Nico, George e Anna Maria, e nem possuo a música. _**

**_Música: Na Sua Estante_**

**_Cantora: Pitty_**

* * *

_Na Sua Estante_

**_"Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado_**

**_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_**

Tudo havia acabado. Estava tudo em pedaços, como o relacionamento dos dois. Tudo estava uma bagunça, mas foi Nicole Collard quem mais sofreu com tudo isso. Ela conseguia ver nos olhos de George Stobbart o quanto ele amava Anna Maria. Ele a amava.

Foi muito difícil para Nico imaginar que eles dois estavam juntos, e de repente, de uma hora para outra, já estavam separados, e George logo conseguiu um outro amor, esquecendo-se dela. Saber que George e Anna Maria estavam tão próximos, a deixava furiosa, e aquilo a afetou.

Ela sangrava por dentro, seu coração estava em cacos, e ele nem imaginava o quanto a havia machucado e o quanto havia se machucado...

**_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo_**

**_Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar_**

**_Você está saindo da minha vida_**

**_E parece que vai demorar_**

Não é de agora que os dois sofreram por sentimentos. Tempos atrás, eles terminaram por culpa de ciúmes que ele sentia por ela. Dessa vez, era Nico que sentia ciúmes de George e de como ele elogiava e contava todas suas aventuras com Anna Maria.

Eles nem ao menos tentavam reatar, talvez por medo de se machucarem novamente; mesmo assim, por dentro, os dois necessitavam um ao outro. Mas esse sentimento foi sufocado principalmente por George, então ele se esqueceu dela.

Nico nunca demonstrava o que sentiu e o que sentia, então ela escondeu tudo aquilo e guardou para si...

**_Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícia_**

**_Cê acha que eu sou louca_**

**_Mas tudo vai se encaixar_**

Então os dois viveram suas vidas, antes de toda aquela confusão com o anjo da morte. Até que Anna Maria aparecesse. Nico mal a conhecia, mas já sentia raiva, um ódio dela por ter tomado George para si; era o que ela pensava. Principalmente por George ter saído dos Estados Unidos para a Europa sem ao menos avisá-la. Ele realmente havia se esquecido, mesmo tocando em seu nome algumas vezes quando conversava com Anna Maria. Para ele, Nico era apenas passado, nada mais...

**_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_**

**_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_**

Aquelas lembranças novamente retornaram para francesa. George e sua escolha de salvar apenas uma mulher: Nico sendo usada como sacrifício, e Anna Maria protegendo George para que ele pudesse evitar o surgimento do Anjo. É claro que ele escolheria Nico, se não o Anjo da Morte surgiria e seria o fim. George salvou Nico somente por não ter escolhas. Se no lugar dela fosse Anna Maria, ela seria salva e Nico morreria...

**_E não adianta nem me procurar_**

**_Em outros timbres, outros risos_**

**_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_**

**_Só você não viu_**

George escolheu 'salvar' Nico, por mais que hesitasse em olhar para os dois rostos, principalmente de Anna Maria. Ela notava o quanto George sentia na pele o a decisão de ter que salvar apenas uma vida; Ela notava o quanto ele olhava para Anna Maria. E quando tudo acabou, ela estava ali, morrendo; de repente George já aparecia do seu lado, segurando-a firmemente, enquanto ela dizia suas últimas palavras. Ele nem ao menos pode dizer o que sentia por ela. E agora George estava acabado, sofrendo por dentro e por fora. Enquanto isso, Nico ainda estava lá, o tempo todo, se recompondo da dor que sentia enquanto estava presa, mas George não a viu...

**_Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem_**

**_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura_**

**_E mesmo que nada funcione_**

**_Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido_**

**_Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça_**

**_Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante_**

Quando essas memórias invadem a mente dela, Nico sentia que nunca deveria ter se apaixonado por ele. O que adianta ter um relacionamento que você sabe que nunca vai dar certo? Mas, por mais que os dois ficassem juntos e depois cada um seguisse o seu caminho, havia uma força que os trazia de volta, e aquilo começava tudo de novo. Estava tudo bem...

**_Tô aproveitando cada segundo_**

**_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_**

**_E não adianta nem me procurar_**

**_Em outros timbres, outros risos_**

**_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_**

**_Só você não viu_**

Está tudo bem...

Dessa vez, Nico estava cansada demais. Sofrer por amores não era sua atitude. Ela só queria 'um tempo' longe de George e por a cabeça no lugar. Estava na hora de deixar o tempo curar as feridas daqueles eventos e se for para acontecer, se for para os dois estarem juntos novamente, apenas o tempo vai dizer...

**_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_**

**_Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você_**

**_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam_**

**_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar…"_**


End file.
